


Work & Play

by elyndys



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyndys/pseuds/elyndys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU</p>
    </blockquote>





	Work & Play

**Author's Note:**

> AU

Yasu could hardly believe his luck when Teppei nudged him and, very unsubtly, nodded in the direction of the bar, where the hottest guy in the place was looking his way. When Yasu looked back at him, their eyes met for a second but then the guy looked back down at his drink, long black hair falling over his face and hiding a smile.

“Go on over!” urged his friend. “He obviously fancies you!”

Yasu giggled, his stomach doing an excited flip. He’d dressed his best tonight, and he was feeling happy and even more confident after a few drinks, so he really wanted to try his luck. “You really think I should?” he asked, trying to sound at least a little modest.

Teppei rolled his eyes. “He’s gorgeous, if you don’t grab the chance someone will beat you to it! Go on, have fun!” he said, giving Yasu a wink and a little push in the direction of the bar.

Grinning, Yasu smoothed down his top and made his way over, his eyes fixed on the hot guy, making sure he hadn’t been snapped up already. But Yasu had only taken a few steps when he looked around again, his mouth widening in a smile when he saw Yasu approaching.

Yasu focused on trying not to blush. It was flattering, having the attention of such an attractive man on him - he just hoped he was as nice one-on-one!

“Hi,” he started shyly when he reached his side. The guy was even better to look at up close - big, dark eyes, lightly tanned skin, slim build and not much taller than Yasu. It’d never happened to him before, but he actually felt like his breath caught in his throat when they looked at one another. Yasu thought there must be something in his DNA that was telling him they’d make amazing babies together (if such a thing were possible), because he’d never felt quite as knocked off his feet at first meeting someone as he did now.

He realised he was gawking, completely unsubtle and probably bordering on the creepy, but his mind had gone blank in the face of such a cool guy. He opened his mouth to try and say something that wouldn’t embarrass himself too horribly, but to his relief the other guy beat him to it.

“Can I buy you a drink? Birthday boy,” he said, with a smirk that made Yasu feel warm all over.

“How did you know it’s my birthday?!” Yasu blurted out. He suddenly wondered if this was a set-up, Teppei had arranged a stripper or something, right here in the bar - or, worse, an... _escort_! Did his friends pity him that much?!

The guy chuckled, simply raising a finger and tapping Yasu’s chest, where he’d forgotten Teppei had pinned a badge proclaiming “IT’S MY BIRTHDAY!” earlier. At the time Yasu could only hope that this was the sort of scenario it would lead to, but if all worked out the way he wanted it to now, he’d thank Teppei profusely for the idea.

“How old are you then?” the guy asked him. “And don’t ask me to guess! I won’t lie!”

Yasu giggled. “I’m 27,” he said. “Surprised?”

“Actually, yes, a little,” the other guy replied. “With a cute face like that, if you’d said 18 I wouldn’t’ve questioned it. Except I might’ve withdrawn my offer to buy you a drink,” he added, deadpan.

Yasu laughed. “No way could I pass for 18!” he exclaimed, tapping the guy’s arm lightly. “But if you’re trying to charm me, you’re doing a good job so far,” he added, smiling coyly.

The guy grinned. “I’m definitely glad you’re not 18,” he murmured. “So what will you have to drink? We should have champagne.”

Yasu couldn’t believe it - gorgeous, charming, _and_ with money to spend - he was enamoured already of his new companion! “Wow,” he said softly, then, trying harder not to sound like a starry-eyed country boy, “It is my favourite, so why not?”

“So, what’s your name?” asked the guy, as they sipped the best champagne Yasu had ever tasted out of cold glasses.

“Yasuda Shota,” Yasu said, feeling silly for not even being able to introduce himself properly when first faced with this beautiful man. He put out his free hand.

“Shibutani Subaru,” the other man said, taking Yasu’s hand and shaking it gently. “It’s going to be my birthday in a couple of weeks too,” he said. “But I’m gonna be 30. Old man, right?”

“No way!” Yasu said immediately, in both surprise and denial. “You look amazing! And you’re only three years older than me, that can’t be that old,” he added with a grin.

Subaru smiled modestly. “You’re sweet,” he said, looking right into Yasu’s eyes and making his heart flutter delightfully.

“You know,” Yasu said thoughtfully, “I know it’s a cliche, but have you ever met anyone and felt like you’ve known them for years already? I really feel like we must have met before...” It was such a romantic notion, Yasu could feel himself already getting carried away with ideas of love at first sight and fated partners, but it was just a fun dream, and for now he was just enjoying getting caught up in the giddiness of flirting with the sexiest guy he’d ever met.

Subaru smiled, but shook his head a little. “I don’t know about that,” he said. “I’m sure I would’ve remembered.”

Yasu felt like swooning. He didn’t consider himself a person easily swayed by looks, but he was just so attracted to everything about Subaru so far that he just wanted to let himself go with it, get swept off his feet and into a whirlwind movie-style affair. He would never have imagined he’d attract the interest of someone so charismatic. Subaru was like a rock star! Yasu wondered what he did, how he had the money to casually buy champagne for someone he’d only just met, how he had that super-cool aura, how he could make Yasu feel like this from just one glance or smile.

By the time they’d finished the champagne, Yasu was ready to do anything Subaru suggested. And if he didn’t suggest anything, Yasu had some suggestions of his own. Subaru was so cool and funny and hot and interesting, Yasu’s pulse was a few beats faster just talking to him, and the more they talked, the more Yasu couldn’t help thinking about all the other things he might want to do with Subaru.

The longer they kept sitting there, talking and laughing and flirting together, the more Yasu wondered when the right time would be to suggest they move things on. He didn’t want Subaru to laugh at him for being forward or sounding desperate.

When Subaru asked him if he wanted another drink, Yasu saw an opportunity. Smiling coyly, he shook his head.

A slow grin spread over Subaru’s face. “No? Do you have other ideas?”

Yasu nodded, leaning in closer to Subaru’s ear, and murmured, “Why don’t we get out of here?”

Subaru gave him a look that set Yasu’s heart racing. “I like the way you think.”

Giggling like naughty schoolboys, they pushed their way through the crowded bar and out onto the street. It was suddenly quiet, and Yasu was almost self-conscious for a second, but then Subaru moved close to him and put his hand just lightly on the small of his back, and just that touch made Yasu feel a little rush of anticipation.

“Do you... want to come to my place?” he asked with the most inviting smile he could manage.

“I’d love to,” Subaru murmured, to Yasu’s secret disappointment - deep down he would’ve loved to see the sort of place Subaru lived in, with his expensive-looking clothes and champagne-buying ways. Subaru’s bed probably was probably huge, with silk sheets and the fluffiest pillows... Yasu could only hope he’d remembered to put all his dirty underpants in the laundry basket.

In the taxi to his house, Yasu sent Teppei a quick text - ostensibly to tell him where he was, but not without a note of showing off. He still couldn’t quite believe it! He looked over at Subaru and felt excitement start to rise through his body, wondering how he would kiss, how he would touch, what his body would feel like. He couldn’t wait to get behind closed doors, he was dying to see Subaru’s body, touch it, taste it, get to know what he liked... He shivered a little with glee, unable to take his eyes off Subaru. There was just something magnetic about him. Yasu couldn’t’ve asked for a better birthday present.

“Do you want a drink?” Yasu asked, just out of politeness, when they got to his house.

This time Subaru shook his head, smiling and advancing on Yasu.

“Good,” Yasu murmured, stepping forward to meet Subaru in a kiss.

The kiss surprised Yasu in its fierceness, and he was excited to think that Subaru was as up for this as he was, that someone so hot and cool-looking could find him attractive too. He giggled delightedly as they kissed and pawed at each other’s clothes eagerly, and he directed them quickly towards the bedroom.

As he pushed open the door he did have a moment of worry - he didn’t remember the last time he’d really tidied up, but at least there was no reason to turn the light on. He was hoping to keep Subaru way too busy to notice any clothes strewn about the floor, or embarrassing items on the bedside table.

He led Subaru straight to the bed, sliding his hands under Subaru’s designer t-shirt. His skin was smooth and warm under Yasu’s fingertips, and he quickly pulled the shirt off over Subaru’s head and deposited it at the end of the bed. Subaru was smiling, already a little out of breath, and Yasu just felt captivated looking at Subaru’s firm, lean body - even in the dimness of his bedroom he could make out the glint of a piercing, but to get a better idea he had to reach out and run his hands all over. Subaru’s body was smooth and slim, but Yasu could feel muscles and not a gram of excess fat - this guy must work out, he thought, or have a job that keeps him really fit - maybe he was into sports, or even modelling! Imagine that! Yasu was already feeling completely turned on, and he’d only seen above the waist.

Subaru was tugging at Yasu’s own shirt, and Yasu let him pull it off, pleased when Subaru raised his eyebrows at the sight of Yasu’s own body. It always felt good to be admired. He put his arms round Subaru and kissed him again, hard, holding him close and enjoying the feeling of their bodies together. He could feel Subaru’s cock hardening against his own as they kissed, and Yasu could feel his excitement building and building, he didn’t want to take his time, his hands slipped almost of their own accord down to Subaru’s waist, undoing the fly of his artfully ripped rockstar jeans and sliding inside to palm Subaru’s stiff cock.

Subaru moaned, loud and gratifying, and Yasu pushed down his jeans feverishly as Subaru worked on Yasu’s, fumbling and stumbling till they were finally both naked. Yasu climbed onto the bed, looking up at Subaru enticingly, and it was in that moment, finally taking in all of Subaru’s body as he stood there and got onto the bed with him, that he was again struck by something familiar in the way Subaru looked, as if he’d met him before, seen him before somewhere...

And then it hit him. He _had_ seen Subaru before, and his idea of Subaru being a model or actor or something like that hadn’t been _too_ far off the mark after all.

“You’re Ohtani Daichi!” he blurted out before he could stop himself, cursing when Subaru froze, kneeling over him on the bed. _Way to break the moment, Shota,_ , he scolded himself. Maybe that was totally the wrong thing to bring up right now!

Subaru eyed him for a moment, but a slow smirk spread across his face when he took in Yasu’s wide eyed expression and still-hard cock. “You only recognised me when I took my clothes off?” he said, amused.

Yasu giggled, blushing a little. “I guess so,” he admitted.

“So, you’ve seen my movies?” Subaru went on, still smirking.

“I’m a big fan of your work,” Yasu said playfully.

Subaru leaned over him, making him squirm in delight, peering at the DVDs on the shelf next to the bed. “So I see,” he murmured. “That’s quite a collection. I’m very flattered.”

Yasu blushed a little. “No, no, it’s me who should be flattered!” he protested. “I could never have dreamt I’d end up in bed with a porn star! I mean... wow,” he finished dreamily.

Subaru chuckled. “So, no pressure then,” he murmured.

Yasu’s eyes widened. “No, the pressure’s all on me! I mean, you’re a connoisseur, you know everything about _everything_ , I’m just an amateur... I don’t want to disappoint you!”

Subaru laughed. “Listen, when you do it for work, even sex can become just like any other job,” he said. He ran his hand down Yasu’s stomach, making him shiver happily. “I don’t choose who I get to work with or what I get to do. It’s not real. But I saw you, and I wanted you for real, so just forget about what I do. Except if it turns you on,” he added, with a grin.

Yasu nodded against the pillow. “It does,” he whispered. Even more so when Subaru, who’d seen some of the fittest bodies and sexiest men and known them in detail, picked _him_ out of the crowd. Just the boost to his ego was enough to give Yasu a real thrill, he felt desirable and sexy and like he wanted to give Subaru a good time, and not to feel like he was at work.

Subaru grinned, his hand sneaking around Yasu’s cock and stroking it slowly. Yasu whimpered. Even if Subaru’s work wasn’t all as fun as it might sound, he must have a lot of experience and know a lot of tricks... Yasu felt so aroused just imagining it, anything Subaru did was bound to be good!

Eyes staying fixed on Yasu’s, Subaru slid down the bed till his mouth was over Yasu’s dick. Yasu bit his lip, watching as Subaru licked a slow striped up the underside, lapping at it attentively and just letting the pressure build slowly up in him. He moaned softly, his hips flexing up automatically, trying to get Subaru to give him more.

Subaru obligingly took the head of Yasu’s cock into his mouth, sucking and licking at it wetly. Yasu groaned, his head lolling back on the pillow, one hand moving to rest in Subaru’s sleek long hair. Subaru slowly, achingly, slid his mouth down Yasu’s dick, just a little at a time, until he’d taken it all in, deep, leaving Yasu boneless and trembling. Not every guy could manage that, but Subaru did it with practiced ease, smooth and slow and so perfect, Yasu could only lie there helplessly, moaning and panting, fingers twisting and untwisting in the sheet and Subaru’s hair. It felt too good, the pace was hot and steady, and Yasu couldn’t bear it, it’s only been a few minutes but he was already close, Subaru was just so good! He really wanted to let him carry on, wanted more than anything to come in that soft, hot mouth, but he couldn’t let it end that quickly! He wanted to draw everything out, experience more with Subaru! Though, to be honest, he was sure that even if he did come now, he’d be able to get it up again in no time. He was pretty sure it’d just take a look or smile from Subaru, and he’d be ready for anything.

But besides, it would be embarrassing to be undone that easily. So, reluctantly, Yasu managed to pant out, “Stop, please!”

Subaru slowly withdrew, letting Yasu’s cock leave his mouth with a lingering lick, making him shiver. “Already?” he murmured, his voice husky.

Yasu blushed. “You’re too good,” he breathed. “I want to do more!”

Subaru grinned. “We can do it all, baby,” he said lasciviously, crawling back up the bed and kissing Yasu powerfully. “Whatever you want.” He lay down by Yasu’s side, putting his hand on his shoulder and encouraging him to turn towards him. “As you’ll know from my movies, I don’t usually top,” he murmured, and Yasu had to ball his hand into a fist to try to regain some control of himself.

Shaking with arousal, he kissed Subaru again with abandon, putting his hands on his body and rolling them over so he was holding himself over him. Subaru arched up against him, completely open and demanding, his cock rubbing against Yasu’s stomach. Yasu could barely think straight, his body flooded with desire for the incredibly hot man under him - he could hardly tear his hands away from him for the few seconds it took to grab a condom and lube from the bedside drawer.

Subaru spread his legs, his knees bent and feet flat on the bed. He looked up at Yasu, eyes dark, lips parted, a bead of sweat trickling artfully down his neck - he looked so like something out of one of his movies, the movies that Yasu had seen and jerked off to so many times, that Yasu almost felt like a porn star himself. He squeezed some lube onto his hand, gently circling Subaru’s hole with his index finger. Subaru moaned and rocked his hips, encouraging Yasu to push his finger inside, and when he did the way Subaru moved on his finger, greedy, like he just wanted _more_ , made Yasu’s breath catch in his throat. He couldn’t help but wonder if Subaru was responding honestly, or if he automatically went into his professional mode, but whatever it was, Yasu couldn’t resist it any longer. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this turned on - possibly the last time he watched one of Subaru’s movies, but this time it was right here in front of him, vivid and hot and just for him.

He shuddered with pleasure just putting the condom on and rubbing lube over himself. He watched Subaru’s chest rise and fall rapidly, looked down his smooth film star body to his cock, hard and thick and familiar - Yasu thought it was like getting to see Michaelangelo’s David in person, you know what it looks like but it’s still exciting to see it in front of you.

“Come on, do it,” breathed Subaru. “I’m so ready for it.”

Yasu nearly choked, Subaru really was a pro - he knew exactly what to say to make it seem like a movie come to life! He didn’t care if Subaru was just doing it because he was trained to, because he knew what men wanted to hear - it was working, and Yasu didn’t want him to stop.

He wrapped his hand round the base of his cock and very carefully started to push inside. Yasu heard Subaru draw a sharp intake of breath at the same time he did; he had to close his eyes and concentrate really hard to keep himself together. Even though he must’ve done this more times than Yasu could know, Subaru still felt tight around Yasu’s cock, and as soon as he was all the way in he was angling his hips eagerly, trying to get Yasu’s dick just where he wanted it.

Yasu started to thrust right away, completely unable to control himself. Subaru rocked up against him, keen and willing, and Yasu didn’t know if it was just the power of suggestion, but he didn’t think he’d ever felt anything like it, Subaru was just so good!

“Do it harder,” moaned Subaru. “I can take it!”

Yasu didn’t want to, not so soon - he knew it was too dangerous, he was already too worked up, but his hips responded automatically, driving deep into Subaru. He groaned with pleasure, helpless to do anything but give in. He couldn’t hold back, no matter how much he wanted to make it last and impress Subaru and drive him wild, he couldn’t control himself. It was all too unbelievable, just the thought of who he was in bed with right now, all the filthy things he’d watched Subaru do on film, all the things Subaru had said tonight - he could feel himself unravelling, and when he looked down at Subaru under him, mouth slack and head thrown back on the pillow, to his dismay he found himself coming, shaking and bucking against Subaru and crying out, hoarse and deeply heartfelt.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” he blurted out when he could manage to speak again. He felt absolutely mortified, like a schoolboy so carried away with his own pleasure that he couldn’t even satisfy his partner. “You’re just... too sexy,” he mumbled.

To Yasu’s relief, Subaru was smirking up at him, still visibly aroused. “It is my job to be, after all,” he murmured, his voice low and playful. “Don’t worry, it happens all the time. I try and take it as a compliment,” he said, with a touch of smugness. “You’ll do better next round,” he added with a very saucy look, and Yasu already felt halfway ready to prove him right. “But in the meantime...” He shifted his hips subtly against Yasu, rubbing his still-hard cock against his stomach. “What are you gonna do?”

Yasu shivered happily, so glad Subaru was understanding. “Is there anything in particular you want me to do?” he asked, a little timidly - in Subaru’s vast experience he must’ve done a whole lot of things, and had a lot of things done to him, so Yasu hoped he didn’t suggest anything _too_ off the wall.

Subaru grinned. “Surprise me.”

Yasu couldn’t help but grin back. He carefully removed himself from Subaru and slid down his body, looking up and meeting his gaze when he was level with his erection. Subaru was watching him intently, his breathing shallow, and it gave Yasu a huge thrill to see the desire on his face. Knowing he could excite Subaru, that he’d got Subaru in this state was a huge boost to his ego, and he wanted to follow through properly.

He wet his lips, pouting and slowly running his tongue over them, drawing Subaru’s attention to their soft fullness. If he was co-starring in a movie with Subaru, he was sure that’s what the director would tell him to do. Guys loved his lips. Subaru certainly seemed captivated by them, watching as Yasu slowly leaned in and slipped them over the head of his cock. It felt hot and very hard on his tongue, and Subaru moaned without restraint at the feeling of Yasu’s mouth on him. Yasu took more confidence from knowing he must’ve done pretty well up till now, even if it had been fast. Maybe Subaru was still ramping it up, professional-style, but Yasu could feel from the way he thrust into his mouth, urgent and needy, that that wasn’t it.

“Oh, _god_ ,” groaned Subaru, watching his cock disappear into Yasu’s mouth over and over. “That feels so _good_ ,” he encouraged, one hand tangling in Yasu’s hair.

Yasu fought the urge to smile, knowing it’d cramp his jaw. He didn’t think he’d ever enjoyed sucking someone off as much as this, he wanted Subaru to really lose it, forget all the people he’d worked with, forget everyone else who’d tried to impress him, just like Yasu was right now! He slid his right hand over Subaru’s thigh, his fingertips dragging gently over his balls. Subaru gasped and spread his legs further apart easily, thrusting further into Yasu’s mouth. Yasu took it as best he could, rubbing between Subaru’s legs and loving the sounds he made, feeling Subaru get wound up tighter and tighter. He pushed his hand slowly further back, until he could slide his finger inside Subaru again, as far as he could.

Subaru cried out, his hips arching off the bed as Yasu touched the sweet spot inside him, and Yasu had to draw his mouth back a little against Subaru’s enthusiasm. He could tell Subaru was getting close, he wanted to keep it going and build it up and up, totally blow Subaru’s mind!

“Fuck,” Subaru moaned. “Just there! Oh, _yes_!”

Subaru was shaking now, his movements erratic, and Yasu pulled back, jerking Subaru’s cock fast with his free hand, just a few strokes until he came, hard, a little catching Yasu’s cheek and the rest spilling over his hand and Subaru’s stomach. Subaru moaned, loud and long, and Yasu kept stroking him till he was done, softening in his hand.

Yasu thought one advantage of bringing people back to your own place was that you always knew where everything was. He reached for tissues from under the bed to clean off his hand and face and Subaru’s body, then crawled back up the bed and propped himself on his elbow beside Subaru. Now it was all over he wondered what Subaru would be like - would he want to stay, or would he look around Yasu’s ordinary, messy little apartment and decide it was beneath the standard of accommodation he was used to staying in? And even if he stayed, what would he expect of Yasu? Some kind of star treatment? Was he used to being fussed over? Yasu didn’t have any champagne in...

But when he looked at Subaru, he just saw a sleepy, satisfied smile. “Hope you don’t mind if I stay the night,” he mumbled. “There’s no way I’m going anywhere after _that_.”

Yasu felt a burst of pride. “Of course I don’t mind,” he murmured. “You’re welcome.” He lay down beside Subaru, feeling just as lazy and spent and completely and perfectly smug about his life. What a start to his 28th year!

As he settled down under the covers, he heard Subaru say beside him, “If you were ever considering a career in the business, you could consider that a successful audition.”

Yasu giggled, feeling even more pleased with himself. “Thank you,” he said, touching Subaru’s stomach under the sheet. “But if you did want to put me through my paces again, I wouldn’t mind. Y’know, just for you to be sure.”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Subaru’s lips spread in a smile. “How does tomorrow morning sound to you?”

 

END


End file.
